


Taste Your Lips (and feel your skin)

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [46]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks, Nick is proper in love with Louis.  And then Louis goes into his first heat. Fluffy sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Your Lips (and feel your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute.
> 
> I just really like Tomlinshaw and kitten fics. No real excuses.

Louis has really grown on Nick. It's only been a couple weeks (twenty days, so it's nearly three weeks) but Nick is sure that he is in love with the kitten hybrid. Just like a full cat, Louis sleeps more than half the day and when he is asleep, his fluffy tail is curls around his waist and his ears twitch with whatever he is dreaming of. And fuck, he purrs so adorably like Pix and Aimee have pointed out a million times. His radio viewers are eager to 'meet' Louis but Louis is still not very fond of public places. Nick has taken him out to the local park and stuff but usually at night time when there aren't pesky little children to bother them.

It's a pretty warm night, unusually so for an April night, when Nick and Louis come back from the walk. Louis has been yowling about how warm it is and Nick has found it weird, since Louis normally loves the warmth. He thinks about taking him to the vet but decides against it. When he had brought him to the nearby hybrid doctor, Louis had had a proper freak-out, which ended up in tears and the hybrid passing out in terror. It turned out that Louis had been experimented upon in some maniac's laboratory and the hospital setting reminded the poor hybrid too much of his past.

Louis mumbles a goodnight and stumbles into the bedroom, yawning widely and his tail barely swaying behind him. Nick takes a shower before he joins Louis in bed.

 

-

 

Nick wakes up at four in the morning, a truly vile time. He gets quite the scare because whilst waking up to Louis wrapped around him is quite the norm now, the burning temperature isn't. Louis' covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he is whimpering in his sleep. Nick tries to help by stripping the clothes off of Louis' body and peeling the covers off his body. He also calls the station and calls in sick.

He hopes that it's nothing serious.

 

Two hours later, he is in the kitchen making a fry-up when Louis plods into the space. The smell of him permeates the air immediately, all musky and forest-like and _Louis._ It makes Nick's dick twitch in his basketball shorts and he has to remember that Louis is only a hybrid who might have been abused in his former home.

"Nick," Louis whines, and they make eye contact. Louis' normally crystal blue eyes are so dark and his face is still sweaty, his cheeks glowing red. That's the moment when Nick finally understands.

Louis is in heat.

He's heard about it, of course. Harry has a hybrid of his own and he brags about the mind blowing sex that he has with his hybrid Niall whenever the blond goes into heat. Apparently it's an animal trait that the scientists couldn't get rid of and so every once in a while, the hybrid will experience a period where their hormones are elevated as is the body temperature. 

Bollocks.

Louis is hard, and Nick can see that through the grey boxers that the kitten has on. There are tears prickling at his eyes and Louis looks so vulnerable in that moment, so hurt.

"Nick," he repeats, voice breaking halfway through. "It hurts."

Nick turns off the stove and hurries toward the hybrid boy. "Shh, it's gonna be alright. Let's go back to our bed, yeah? I'll take care of you there."

The walk back to their bed is short and the moment the door is closed behind them, Nick kisses Louis. It's soft and tender but the smell of Louis is proper _saturated_ in the room by now. He tugs Louis' pants off and does to same to his own shorts. Louis is panting heavily by the time Nick guides him to the bed, Louis' small hands clutching at the back of Nick's hair. He is rutting up into Nick's hip, the natural urge to get more friction overcoming him. His ears are flat against his head and his pupils are so large, the ring of blue barely visible to Nick.

"Nnnngh," Louis groans in to the kiss, and Nick has to twist away for a brief moment to dig through his bedside table to find the lube. It's nearly empty and hasn't been used for weeks now, thanks to his busy schedule and a new roommate. He slicks up both of them, and grabs both their erections together. The sharp gasp that he elicits from Louis is beautiful, interspersed with a deep purr that he can feel the vibrations of. Louis' eyes are shut now, head thrown back with pleasure. Nick starts to stroke them together, kissing down Louis tanned neck and sucking light kisses onto the previously unmarred skin.

Louis lets out a strangled mewl and there's wetness spurting out. Nick looks down to find that Louis has come, but he's still hard and red.

"Still hurts," Louis mewls and Nick's heart breaks at that.

"Hold on, babe," Nick says, scooting down so that his face is level with Louis' erection. His own stiffy can wait a few minutes. Probably.

Without a beat of hesitation, he slips the head of Louis' cock between his lips. Louis mrrows, tail nearly thwacking Nick upside the head. He sets a slow pace, the tip of his tongue dragging on the underside of Louis' prick along the vein. Judging by the whimpers and mew he is garnering, he figures that he is doing a decent job. He sucks Louis down to the hilt so that the tip is brushing at the back of his throat and like the expert that he has become, he swallows around the girth that is threatening to block off his airway. Louis' hips jerk up, but Nick works his way through it.

The purrs get louder and louder until Louis' entire body is all but vibrating with the force of it. It doesn't take long for Louis to come again, hot bitter fluid shooting into Nick's awaiting mouth. He sucks the kitten boy through it, lightly playing with his sac. Louis' erection has gone down now, starting to go soft now. Nick drags his body up so that he can rut into the crease of Louis' luscious thigh. He comes embarrassingly fast, but in his defence, watching Louis come undone has brought him so close to the edge already.

Louis is asleep when Nick comes back with a wet flannel, snoring softly. His ears have made a reappearance and his breaths are even and slowed down. Nick kisses the tips of his ears then his lips before he cleans up the hybrid and then settles in next to him.

And if he is woken up by Louis biting at his hipbones and lapping at his dick like a curious kitten in a couple hours, he won't complain.


End file.
